


She's Got the Magic Touch

by a_dangerous_sociopath



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M, M/M, the writer's first ever attempt at porn aww, transporter mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dangerous_sociopath/pseuds/a_dangerous_sociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A transporter malfunction produces a feminine version of Bones. Of course, Jim wants to take her for a test drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Got the Magic Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This was another fill for the kink meme, maybe two or three years ago. It was also my first attempt at porn. :| I apologize in advance.

Unofficially sanctioned "Girl Bones" (Or GB, for short,) stepped off the transporter pad with a stack of brown curls on her head and an eyefuck that certainly rivaled her male counterpart's in intensity. It took only a matter of minutes to determine that, yes, she was actually Bones, only with a vagina. It took even less time to figure out that GB was also a virgin, her brand new girl parts being untested and all. And Lord knows, the Original Bones thought, as he watched his feminine counterpart with a suspicious eye, there just  _aren't_  any thirty-five year-old virgins on Jim Kirk's ship.  
  
And Jim  _did_  make a convincing argument for it. As she  _was_  technically Bones, it wasn't  _really_  cheating. He'd even let McCoy watch, and perhaps participate, if he so desired. And hell, seeing as how GB apparently got all of Original Bones' good genes, (which really wasn't fair, how come the better eyesex genes only unlocked for his girly counterpart?) McCoy found that he really didn't mind the idea.  
  
And McCoy found he particularly didn't mind watching as Jim shoved GB up against the wall of their shared quarters, one hand fisted in her hair, and the other creeping up under the skirt of those stupidly short regulation female uniforms. He watched with interest as GB gripped Jim through his gold command shirt, digging in her fingers so hard McCoy just  _knew_ Jim was going to have bruises the next day. A dark flush crept up her cheeks, and Bones wondered if it was the same one Jim swore existed every time he fucked him stupid.   
  
God, this was hot.  
  
By the time they undressed and Jim manhandled her over to the bed, McCoy was hopelessly hard. Jim positioned her on her knees, hips slightly canted so that McCoy could almost see into her from his position across from them. Jim yanked her head back by the hair, so that he could bite and suckle at her neck while he pounded into her. From the noise she made, McCoy knew that, like him, she rather enjoyed that too.  
  
McCoy lazed in the chair, stroking himself in time with Jim's thrusts, watching every one sink slowly and lovingly into GB's pussy. GB wasn't quiet, either, no more then the original himself was, only when she groaned she made these amazing high-pitched porn star squeals that hit him right in the gut every time.  
  
When he finally thought he couldn't take much more, McCoy stood, his erection bobbing unashamedly between his legs, and stalked over to the bed. He slapped Jim's hand away from her hair so that he could get a good grip on it himself, and yanked her up for a kiss. The little, distinctly  _feminine_  squeak she made sent a burst of heat right down McCoy's spine. It was a little hard to coordinate, with Jim still thrusting into her, but they eventually made do, finding a rhythym that matched Jim's.  
  
"Oh fuck, you two." Jim said, his voice husky and deep.   
  
At that, McCoy let GB go, reaching over her to grab at Jim's neck, bringing him forward to mimic the kiss he'd shared with GB. GB twisted somewhat underneath them, just enough so that she could take McCoy's dick into her mouth. He almost wanted to ask how she'd known that was what he'd needed, but wisely kept the question to himself. No need to give Jim any  _more_  ammunition.  
  
GB really knew what she was doing, (which honestly shouldn't surprise him as much as it did,) using just the right application of tongue and teeth. A very hidden kink, because he still didn't quite have the guts to ask Jim to try  _that,_  yet.  
  
It didn't take long before the three of them had finally come, all together. McCoy looked down at the women underneath him, seeing his own eyes reflected back at him and a long strand of his own come dripping down from her red bottom lip, and McCoy immediately decided she was a keeper.  
  
A week later, GB was really starting to settle in, and though at first it was a little disarming to have a thought echoed out loud by this strange bombshell, McCoy really began to get attached. Jim too, if the way Jim would appear out of no where to grab at her boobs was any indication, and of course she'd curse and hit him in a very familiar manner.  
  
Also she had a thing for pegging, which was useful in its way.  
  
The "GB" had to go though. (And not at  _all_  because McCoy had developed a posessive affection for the endearment that was entirely between him and Jim, no sir.) After a lot of arguing and a couple of filthy suggestions from Jim, they all settled on "Layla." Mostly so Jim could play air guitar and sing poorly whenever she made an entrance.  
  
After a while, Scotty stopped trying to research ways to put Layla back where she belonged, as a part of McCoy, but no one seemed to notice or care. That is, of course, until she had her very first menstrual cycle.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at:
> 
> a-dangerous-sociopath.tumblr.com
> 
> hellscomingwithme.devianatart.com


End file.
